Blog użytkownika:Bialuuu/Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty odc.4 sez.3 ,,Koniec gry"/Drugi eon crossover Bialuuu i Ily
W świątyni... Turmalin Arbuzowy : Czy te klejnoty ciągle są w naszej pułapce ? Perydot : Niestety nie. Nie wykrywam ich tam. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Do diabła ! Nigdy ich nie złapiemy. Perydot : Zaraz, coś zakłóciło nasze sensory. Wykrywam anomalie temporalną. To bardzo dziwne . Turmalin Arbuzowy : Gdzie jest ta anomalia ? Perydot : Na plaży, koło świątyni. Na plaży.... Hyalofan(Ily) : Co to za alternatywna rzeczywistość ? Erytryn(Ily) : Nie wiem. Chyba wylądowaliśmy koło świątyni Kryształowych Klejnotów, ale nie w ogóle nie widać Beach City ani ludzi. Hyalofan(Ily) : Może w tym wszechświecie ludzie nie istnieją ? Erytryn(Ily) : To absurd. Skoro nie ma Beach City, ani ludzi to może Homeworld zniszczyło ludzi i całe życie na Ziemi ! Podczas rozmowy Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty wyszły na plażę. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Pięknie, jeszcze tego nam brakowało więcej klejnotów. Nie wiem kim jesteście ale wynoście się z Ziemi natychmiast albo was zniszczymy ! Erytryn(Ily): Spokojnie, czemu jesteś taka nie miła ? Hyalofan(Ily) : Zaraz ! Nie jesteście Kryształowymi Klejnotami.To ja się przedstawię ! Jestem Hyalofan, a to jest Erytryn. Nie mamy złych zamiarów. Lawendowy Kwarc : A czemu mamy wam wierzyć ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : Dobra, przypuśćmy, że wam wierzę. W sumie my też powinniśmy się przedstawić. Ja jestem Turmalin Arbuzowy, to jest Lawendowy Kwarc, Perydot i Żółty Szafir. Zapraszamy, porozmawiajmy w światyni. W świątyni... Erytryn(Ily) : To przecież jest świątynia Kryształowych. Perydot : Teraz należy do nas. Usiądźcie. Turmalin Arbuzowy : O właśnie, kim jest ten biały klejnot ? Erytryn(Ily) : To jest Farmakolit, ona nie umie mówić i to nie jest klejnot tylko fuzja. Turmalin Arbuzowy : No w sumie tak. Gapa ze mnie. Hyalofan(Ily) : Skoro już rozmawiamy chciałabym poznać historię tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Byłabym wdzięczna. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Dobrze, słuchaj uważnie ! 10 lat po ostatnich odwiedzinach klejnotu na Ziemi, Homeworld odpuściło sobie próby przejęcia Ziemi i ponownie rozpoczęło podbój kosmosu. Jednak Rożowy Diament został rozbity, więc stworzono nową, Różową Diament, która nie miała defektu. Diamenty kontrolowały coraz to większą przestrzeń i zdecydowały, że stworzą kolejne Diamenty : Czerwony, Pomarańczowy, Zielony, Fioletowy, Lonsdaleit, Brązowy i Czarny. Obecnie Diamenty zajmują 332 planety. Wielka Diamentowa Rada zmieniła nazwę na Wielkie Diamentowe Imperium. Homeworld stało się groźniejsze i bardziej zaawansowane niż w Erze 2, także został rozwiązany problem z defektami i brakiem surowców. Nawet niektóre klejnoty dziś mają dodatkowe umiejętności i są silniejsze. Nagle, Wielkie Diamentowe Imperium znowu zaczęło interesować się Ziemią. Po to właśnie został stworzony kolejny diament, czyli Fuksjowy. Aby kolonizacja przebiegła pomyślnie Czerwony Diament wysłał mnie abym pozbyła się Kryształowych Klejnotów, co niestety zrobiłam, ale gdy zobaczyłam piękno życia na Ziemi zbuntowałam się i stworzyłam Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty. Oto co z nas zostało. Koniec. Erytryn(Ily) : A co się stało z Beach City i ludźmi ? Lawendowy Kwarc : Diamenty zniszczyły wszystkie ich miasta, niektórych ludzi zabrali do placówek badawczych i zoo. Pozostali ludzie wygineli od piosenki korupcji, która była na tyle silna, że ludziom i innym inteligentniejszym osobnikom eksplodował mózg. Hyalofan(Ily) : To obrzydliwe, pewnie dawno się już rozłożyli. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Akurat jak już tu jesteście, możemy was poprosić o pomoc ? Erytryn(Ily) : W czym tkwi problem ? Perydot : Od niedawna ścigamy trzy klejnoty z Homeworld : Zielony Jaspis, Cynober i Czerwony Szafir. Było by nam miło, gdybyście pomogli ich pokonać. Hyalofan(Ily) : Nie ma sprawy, lubimy pomagać ! Turmalin Arbuzowy : Pery, zlokalizuj te klejnoty. Perydot : Wykrywam ich przy Węźle Komunikacyjnym. Lawendowy Kwarc : Do teleportera ! Druga część by Ily Isotnie, Perydot nie pomyliła się, Homeworldzka kompania powitalna czekała już od dłuższej chwili na Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty. Zielony Jaspis opierała się niedbale o gładką ścianę węzła komunikacyjnego. - Ziemia, Ziemia, Ziemia. Strasznie nudne to ciało niebieskie. Dzikie księżyce Andromedy - to było coś! Co krok jakieś niebezpieczeństwo... - Nie rozmarz się - ofuknęła ją Cynober (Bialuu)* - bo zapomnisz, po co tu jesteśmy. Jaspis posłusznie zamknęła jadaczkę; w idealnym momencie zresztą, bo Czerwona Szafir właśnie ją mijała, potrząsając z wściekłości ognistoczerwonymi włosami. Wszyscy oczywiście wiedzieli, co - a raczej kto - wprawiał ją w taki stan. - Zostaw ją. Pilnuj raczej swoich tyłów, Cynobrze - odezwała się, nie patrząc na nią. Cynober nie od razu zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Dopiero ostry ból w plecach, przez uderzenie rękawicy Lawendowej, uświadomił ją, że rebelianci - tym razem z pomocą - przybyli. - Jak Wy tu tak nagle..? Skąd Wy tu..? - Czerwony Szafir zawołała - I czym są te grudy z Wami? - Mała pomoc z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Truskaweczko - zaśmiała się jej w twarz Arbuzowa - Dziś czas jest po naszej stronie. - Jaspis, do roboty! Nie pozwolę im wygrać tej bitwy! Nie z tą ohydą na pokładzie! - mówiąc to, wskazała palcem na Żółtą Szafir, która tłumiła łzę w jedynym oku. - Uważaj do kogo mówisz! To jest wspaniały Szafir! - zawołała do niej Erytryn i strzeliła w Czerwoną strumieniem światła, podczas, gdy Żółta podbiegała, by porazić ją iskrą elektryczną. Ta jednak uchyliła się przed jej wystrzałem. - Ty nie jesteś Szafirem. Ty jesteś dowodem na niedoskonałość mojej rasy - mruknęła Czerwona, patrząc w jej żółte oko. - Udowodnię Ci, że się mylisz! - zawołała Żółta i rzuciła się na Czerwoną. Dwa Szafiry splecione w wir walki. *** W tym samym czasie Zielony Jaspis mierzyła się z Farmakolit i Lawendowy Kwarc. Podniosła rękę - a spod ziemi wyrastały ogromne pnącza przysłaniające sobą światło Słońca i atakujące nasze Klejnoty. Lawendowa rękawicą przyblokowała spadające, ciężkie, jak kłody, łodygi. - Może i nie umiesz mówić, ale mogłabyś pomóc walczyć - jęknęła. Farmakolit próbowała zrobić sobie trochę miejsca. Skorzystała z tego, że Lawendowa wciągnęła z atakujących je roślin część wody, więc nieco uschły i przestały być aż tak groźne. Wyjęła z Klejnotów swoje bronie i połączyła je w kostur olfaktoryczny. Zakręciła nim, a z jego końców zaczął wydobywać się pewien osobliwy zapach. - Mmm, przecież to... - szepnęła do siebie Jaspis - ...to kolejna Wasza sztuczka! Nie, nie zmusicie mnie do niczego! - z tym stwierdzeniem rzuciła się na Lawendową, która naparzała w nią powoli rozgrzewającymi się rękawicami. Farmakolit wyprawiała ze swoim kosturem prawdziwe cuda, zmieniając nieco woń i jej natężenie. Czuła, że aromat dżungli dzikich księżyców sprawi, że Jaspis zacznie tęsknić i straci ochotę do walki. Oby się udało. *** - W nosie mam Twoje wzmacniacze kończyn, Cynusiu - Arbuzowa odbijała naładowaną szablą ataki Cynober - i tak Ci się na nic nie przydadzą. - Nie bądź taka pewna siebie - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem tamta, wykonując szybkie przejście i blokując Arbuzowej pole manewru. - Ależ kto jej broni? Poza tym, co z Ciebie za Cynober? Znałam milszą - Erytryn nasyłała na nią grad świetlnych strzał, jednak zauważyła, że część uderzała w pnącza Jaspis i wzmacniała je. Zmniejszyła nieco ich zasięg. - Gdzie jest Hylaofan? - zawołała Arbuzowa - Z nią wygralibyśmy pewnie dawno temu, w końcu to ona tu panuje nad czasem... - Mnie nie pytaj, też chciałabym wiedzieć - Erytryn próbowała teraz chwycić Cynober na świetlne lasso - długo jej tak nie utrzymam Turmalin. - Robi się - odpowiedziała tamta, strzelając ogniem we wzmacniacze kończyn. Cynober odrzuciła je od siebie, oparzona, a wtedy Erytryn uderzyła ją świetlną laską prosto w klejnot. Po tym ciosie Cynober straciła fizyczną formę. *** - Taka jesteś cwana? To chodź bliżej! - Zielona Jaspis krzyknęła do Lawendowej - i rozłącz się, wtedy będzie fair! A gdy byłam młodym Klejnotem, mój Diament zabierał mnie...nie nie nie, zamknij się, wcale nie czujesz tego zapachu! - Chyba to działa. Farmakolit, podkręć jeszcze mocniej tę fabrykę! - krzyknęła Lawenda, a biała fuzja wzmocniła perfum. Jaspis teraz zaczęła się zachowywać nieco bardziej, jak nietrzeźwa. - Nic z tego, Jaspis. Nie pokonasz Nowych Kryształowych Klejnotów - zadrwiła, jednak zaraz poczuła zieloną pięść na swoim policzku - to za mało! Mocniej! Farmakolit wykonała kilka salt i obrotów, a jej kostur wręcz przysłoniła gęsta, jak śmietana mgła zapachu. Jaspis coraz bardziej chwiała się na nogach, ale jeszcze miałA w sobie siłę - choć co dwa uderzenia zaczynała opowiadać o wojowniczej młodości. - Pełna moc, fuzjo! I to już! Albo będzie mogiła! Mgła, jakby od kadzidła, owionęła oba Klejnoty. *** Oba Szafiry walczyły, wirując, jak czerwono-żółty bączek. - Nie możesz mnie tak obrażać. - Mogę, jestem od Ciebie lepsza i mam większe prawo do życia! - Jesteś małą, wredną grudą! - A Ciebie nie powinna w ogóle być! Szkoda, że Żółta Cię nie skruszyła, jak miała okazję! - Zapłacisz za to! - pisnęła nasza Szafirka i wzmocniła pole energetyczne wokół siebie, odrzucając Czerwoną do tyłu. - Tak, baw się jeszcze ze mną. I tak Cię skruszę - zła Szafirka otoczyła się ogniem - i spopielę. Żółta zachwiała się na nogach. Bała się do niej podchodzić, bo widziała, jak jest potężna. W jej głowie przewijały się teraz urywki wszystkich obelg, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszała pod swoim adresem. Uroniła małą łzę. - I jeszcze ryczysz. Żałosne. Ale wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Wzniosła dłoń, by utopić Żółtą w morzu ognia, jednak ten nawet do niej nie doleciał. - Nie zrobisz jej krzywdy - dało się słyszeć zza płonącej kurtyny. To Odnaleziony Sfaleryt dogoniła swoje towarzyszki na polu bitwy i teraz tarczą osłaniała Żółtą. - Kim Ty jesteś? - Fuzją, która Ci pomoże. Bo jest komu. Na te słowa w Szafirkę wstąpiła nowa energia. Otoczyła się bańką elektryczną. - Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Nie przewidziałaś, że ta fuzja się tu pojawi. - szła coraz bliżej w kierunku Czerwonej. Ta zaczęła lewitować z wściekłości, wciąż otoczona ogniem. - Tak nie mogło być. I tak nie będzie, zaraz i tak przestaniesz walczyć! Jesteś nikim! - Czerwona rzuciła się znów na Żółtą, a Żółta na Czerwoną. Dziwny blask zalał pole bitwy, a z niego wytoczyła się nowa fuzja - Pomarańczowy Szafir. - Co co tu ja się robię dzieje! - zająknęła, chwytając się za głowę z dwojgiem oczu - Czemu czemu się się z z nią nią połączyłam złączyłam? - Teraz się uspokoisz, Czerwona. Żółta Cię już tam ustawi po swojemu - zaśmiala się Arbuzowa, trzymająca w dłoni klejnot Cynober. Pomarańczowy Szafir wyraźnie chciała się rozłączyć, ale nie mogła. Jakby wewnątrz niej ktoś nie chciał przerwać połączenia. Biegała na wszystkie strony, próbując dobyć broni, ale jedyne, co udało jej się zrobić - to uderzyć w Klejnot Żółtej. - Przestań! - krzyknęła Erytryn - Nikt pomóżcie mnie mi nie proszę powstrzyma! Ona ona zaraz chce wreszcie mnie skruszyć zginie! - zawołała fuzja, jedną ręką uderzając w klejnot Żółtej, drugą się powsrzymując. Klejnoty czuły, że to tak długo nie potrwa. Farmakolit wiedział, co musi zrobić. Rozłączyła się, ukazując Almandyn i Annabergit. Ta pierwsza przytrzymała rękę fuzji telekinetyczie, druga pochłonęła jej światło, by je rozdzielić. Oba Szafiry upadły w małym odstępie od siebie. - Ty.... - wrzasnęła Czerwona, ale Perydot posłała w jej kierunku metalowy pręt, który przykuł ją do ziemi. Puffnęła. - Chyba wszystko jest w porządku? - zapytała Erytryn, patrząc dookoła. - Nie do końca - Odnaleziony Sfaleryt spojrzała na obejmujące się Lawendę i Jaspis. Zapach był za mocny i obie teraz śpiewały, przytulając się do siebie. - Jaspis, normalnie, kocham Cię, wiesz? - Lawendzia, z Ciebie to jest super fuzja. Ja nie chcę z Wami walczyć, ale muszę, a tak chętnie pokazałabym Wam moje kochane strony... Farmakolit wróciła w ułamku sekundy i naprawiła zaistniałą sytuację. Jaspis, widząc swoje towarzyszki puffnięte, szybko je zabrała i pobiegła w kierunku teleportera. - Wygląda na to, że to jeszcze nie koniec - westchnęły jednocześnie Arbuzowa i Lawendowa - dziękujemy, że nam pomogłyście. Ale to chyba na nic się nie zdało. - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna - zachichotała Perydot, otwierając dłoń. W której leżały klejnoty Czerwonej Szafir i Cynober. - Ale...jak? - wszystkim szczęki opadły do Ziemi. - Jeżeli powiem, że Wasza przezroczysta koleżanka nie umożliwiła mi zatrzymania czasu i podmiany kamyków na sztuczne, to chyba skłamię. *** Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty wróciły do świątyni wraz z nowymi znajomymi, ciesząc się z wygranego starcia. - Dobrze się z Wami walczyło. - Z Wami też nie najgorzej. - Żółta, jesteś niesamowita! - podeszła do niej Sfaleryt - mało kto byłby w stanie tak operać się Czerwonej Szafir będąc z nią w fuzji. Słyszałam o niej i to naprawdę twarda sztuka. Jesteś normalnie cudem nie z tej ziemi! - Naprawdę - zarumieniła się tamta. - Możesz jej wierzyć - dotknęła jej ramienia Hylaofan, która - jak to ona - pojawiła się ni stąd, ni zowąd - jesteś cenniejsza, niż myślisz, moja mała. Ale teraz na nas już...czas. Mówiąc to, złapała za dłonie swoje towarzyszki. Nagle zgięła się w pół. - Wszystko w porządku? - Mam nadzieję. Ale nie martwcie się o mnie. Walczcie. W końcu to prawda. Jesteście jedyną nadzieją kryształowej rasy - powiedziała do nich pogodnie Zegarmistrzyni, znikając z pozostałymi. Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty zamyśliły się. - Czy one jeszcze wrócą? - Raczej nie. One chyba są potrzebne u siebie. Na razie mamy siebie - Arbuzowa przytuliła swoje przyjaciółki - i świat, o który walczymy. A teraz - kto pierwszy w bazie! Galeria Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach